in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: A New Angle for the Angler
Plot Captain Blowhole and Payton have formed an alliance to attack a native island for its treasures. It is up to the gang to stop the attack, with the help of Captain Snap Jaws. However, this time, Captain Snap Jaws's loyalty to the gang might be divided, as the villains attempt to persuade her to become a villain again and join them in their scheme. What will Captain Snap Jaws' decision eventually be? Cast * Captain Snap Jaws * Captain Blowhole * Payton Piranha * Chief Eaflea (NEW!) * The Gemstones * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Starry * Blowy Story The story begins with the gemstones, who are going to revisit Gemstonia as planned for Diana Diamond's parents' royal anniversary. * Diana Diamond: 'Alright everyone, do we have our gifts ready? * '''Red Ruby: '''My gift's gonna be a blast! * '''Gary Garnet: '''I'm sure my gift's a lot better than his. * '''Red Ruby: '''I heard that! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Joke's on you, that was meant for you to hear. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Alright, it's about time we return to see good ol' Gemstonia! * '''Emma Emerald: '''Not so fast. ''Emma Emerald points to Red Ruby and Gary Garnet fighting each other. * 'Red Ruby: '''You think you make better gifts than me? I'd like to see them! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Okay, but first, have a look at your own gift again! I'm pretty sure it's nothing but gunpowder and dirty soot. ''Gary Garnet pulls the ribbons on Red Ruby's gift, and an explosion occurs, splattering confetti all over Red Ruby. * 'Gary Garnet: '''I stand corrected. * '''Red Ruby: '''Grrr!!! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Well, it was only that one gift. I'm pretty sure nothing will go wrong with that. Toby, cut us open a portal to Gemstonia! * '''Toby Topaz: '''Certainly! ''*reaches for his pockets for his pair of dimensional scissors* ''The dimensional scissors! Where are they? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''I think we have the answer to your question, Toby. ''Sean Sapphire runs to the possessor of Toby Topaz's dimensional scissors, which is revealed to be a piranha. He pulls the dimensional scissors out of the piranha's jaws, and returns them to Toby Topaz. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''There you go. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Phew, close one! * '???: 'Are you sure? ''A school of piranhas shows up in front of the gemstones. Payton Piranha steps out from the school of piranhas. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Payton? * '''Payton: '''Who did you expect? Johnny McSplat? * '''Piranha Soldier #24: '*''laughing at the joke, but stops when Payton stares at him*'' * 'Gary Garnet: '''That was dumb. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Prepare for battle, Payton! * '''Red Ruby: '''Whatever, now get out of here, you dumb one-eyed fish! No one invited you here! * '''Payton Piranha: '''I don't need any invitations! I invited myself! * '''Piranha Soldier #16: '''Yeah, what he said! * '''Payton Piranha: '''Now get ready for a piranha frenzy! * '''Diana Diamond: '''And get ready for a gemstone frenzy! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Let's get the fight started! * '''Red Ruby: '''This is about to get explosive...for you! ''Red Ruby throws dynamite sticks at Payton Piranha's piranha army. '' * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Take that! * '''Payton: '''Aagh! Piranhas, attack those troublesome gems! ''The piranhas charge towards the gemstones, and use their super powerful teeth to bite them. Their teeth are strong enough to hurt the gemstones. * 'Red Ruby: '''Ouch! Hey, stop that! * '''Gary Garnet: '''Get your filthy teeth away from our gemstone-esque bodies! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Get off! ''Sean Sapphire concentrates his water powers before casting huge waves that wash the piranhas away from the gemstones. Amelia Amethyst creates a forcefield to prevent the gemstones from being washed away too. '' * '''Sean Sapphire: '''You'd better "wash" out, Payton, because your piranha soldiers are going down as we speak! * '''Payton: '''We'll see about that, water rock! ''Payton's piranha army is being washed away by the waves, but Payton and a few piranhas manage to survive the attack. * 'Payton: '''Seriously? Only 3 soldiers survived!? * '''Piranha Soldier #2: '''Sorry Cap. * '''Payton: '''Why do I get the most useless minions? Why can't I get Miss Bloomina's minions for a change? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Because you're a pathetic excuse for a pirate captain! ''Meanwhile, Captain Blowhole and his army of electric dolphins are in the midst of searching for an ally, as Captain Blowhole has discovered valuable pieces of treasure. * '''Captain Blowhole: ''*reading a book on treasures* These seals of the six plant tribe used to be the main weapon to take down an octopus monster, named Tentacle. According to my research, I believe only the Peakea tribe is still standing in the island these seals are in. Those old peas won't need those seals now that that octopus monster is gone for good, but once I get my fins on those seals, I'll be rich! Now if I can get the right ally to help me...huh? ''Captain Blowhole notices the battle between Payton Piranha and the gemstones. * Captain Blowhole: 'That must be the captain of the piranhas, Payton Piranha! He might be the ideal type of ally I'm looking for, since he's a pirate too! I'll have to do him a favor if it means getting his help. Electric dolphins, charge! ''The electric dolphins charge into battle, drawing their swords. * 'Toby Topaz: '''Yikes! * '''Diana Diamond: '''What's going on? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Oh, this isn't good. The electric dolphins have joined the battle! * '''Payton: '''What? I guess we have new allies. * '''Piranha Soldier #2: '''What do we do? * '''Payton: '''With these new allies on our side, we can surely defeat those gemstones for good. Piranha soldiers, attack those gems! ''The remaining piranha soldiers, with newly found confidence, charge towards the gemstones, attacking them with their sharp teeth. The electric dolphins fire electric water streams at the gemstones, electrifying and weakening them. The gemstones find themselves overpowered by both villains and their armies, but they are not ready to give up just yet. * 'Diana Diamond: '''Well, there's only one way we can stop those two! ''Diana Diamond takes out the rainbow orb, and calls out to the other gemstones. However, before they can transform into the Legendary Rainbow Gem, Captain Blowhole lunges into Diana Diamond and seizes the rainbow orb from her. * 'Diana Diamond: '''Hey, give that back! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Why should I listen to you? You're not a villain, and without this orb, you can't even call yourselves "heroes"! * '''Toby Topaz: '''We're doomed! * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Oh no! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Oh yes! ''The piranha soldiers and electric dolphins eventually manage to knock out the seven gemstones. * 'Captain Blowhole: '''It was a tough battle, but we did it! * '''Electric Dolphin #1: '''Ayyish! (Yay!) * '''Electric Dolphin #2: '''Osethish eakwish emstonesgish evernish toodsish aish ancechish ainstagish suish! (Those weak gemstones never stood a chance against us!) * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Yes, they don't. Your army surely needs more training, Payton. * '''Payton: '''Yeah. But it's not my fault that Dr. Zack gave me the weakest minions of all. Thanks for the help though. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''No problem. I was in the midst of searching for an ally to help me invade a native island for its treasures. Perhaps you'd like to lend a fin? * '''Payton: '''Well, you helped me here, so I guess it's only fair for me to help you back. * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Great. ''*takes out his book of treasures* ''Now according to this book of treasures, it is said that the island of the Peakea tribe contains six valuable seals of ancient plant tribes. They were once used to defeat an octopus monster who had been constantly threatening that island. Apparently the seals mean no value to the Peakea tribe, but they help to protect the Peakeas. However, those seals are grand and are as valuable as all the gold in the world for us pirates. If you're keen to help, I'll split the loot among both of our crews. So what do you say? * '''Payton: '''I'm in! Let's go for those seals! * '''Captain Blowhole: '''Good, then let's begin our invasion. Those old peas have no idea what's coming for them. ''Captain Blowhole and Payton Piranha leave with their armies, just before the gemstones recover. * 'Toby Topaz: '''What happened? * '''Diana Diamond: '''And why are we knocked out? * '''Red Ruby: '''And where are those two blasted sea creatures at? ''Sean Sapphire spots Captain Blowhole and Payton Piranha setting off from a distance. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''They're getting away! Wherever they're going next, it can't be good. * '''Diana Diamond: '''But we don't need to worry about them, let's head onto the royal anniversary in Gemstonia! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''You six go ahead. I'll get some allies to help stop those two villains. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Why? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''I know how pirates like Captain Blowhole and Payton think. If they are fleeing right after they defeated us, it can only mean one thing. Those two are up to something terrible! * '''Emma Emerald: '''Getting killed by those two would be worse than terrible. Are you sure about this? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''If there's an experienced pirate among us, it's me. Besides, I did say I'll get some allies to help me stop those two villains. Go, go ahead for your royal anniversary. You wouldn't want to disappoint your parents, Diana. * '''Diana Diamond: '''I don't wish to do that, but I'd be disappointed if you're hurt. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''Yeah, all of us! * '''Emma Emerald: '''And besides, you're a core member of our team! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Don't you worry about me. I'll make sure those two will be taken care of by the time you return. After all, someone has to stay to make sure nothing wrong happens. I feel that it is my duty to lend my hands and hook. * '''Diana Diamond: ''*sighs* We understand, Sean. Go on, be on your way to stop those two villains. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Thank you. I will let you know everything that happened once you return. * '''Diana Diamond: '''If you say so. Toby, let's go to Gemstonia. * '''Toby Topaz: '*reluctantly takes out his pair of dimensional scissors* ''Okay... ''As Toby Topaz cuts open a portal, the gemstones except Sean Sapphire enter it. Sean Sapphire then proceeds to look for Captain Red Shell and his crew. He finds them by their ship at Echo Creek Pier. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''There you are, captain! I was looking all over for you and your crew! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I see. What happened? Is there a problem? (W.I.P.)Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108